Living as one
by QueenSusanTheGentle95
Summary: Au. The pevensies have been granted permission to stay in narnia under some circumstances. Set after Prince Caspian, Will They learn to accept that Susan and Caspian love each other? Suspian. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: secret revealed

Chapter 1: secret revealed

Aslan slowly walked toward Susan and Peter, who talking about King Caspian's recent coronation. Aslan had a look of sadness in his eyes, though neither of them could understand why.

" High King Peter, son of Adam and Queen Susan, daughter of Eve, come walk with me. We have matters of great importance to discuss."

" Is anyone hurt Aslan?" Susan Questioned.

" Nobody is hurt, dear one. These issues deal with you and Peter."

" Did we do something wrong, Aslan?" Peter asked.

" When we turn the corner, I shall tell you." Then they turned into a corridor with only a few candles flickering and a light at the end. " You both have learned many lessons in Narnia, have you not? Both of you have learned unconditional love, kindness, bravery, skills of archery and the sword, leadership and the ability to believe in the impossible. You have both grown up and matured a lot in this world, now it is time for you to do that in your own world."

" Does that mean none of us can come back?" Susan asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

" It is you and Peter who have learned your lessons here." They had reached the end of the corridor now. " Edmund and Lucy still have much to learn." Aslan finished. Peter looked over at Susan and realized she was crying.

" Oh, Su. Don't be sad. Please don't cry!" his efforts were useless because that made Susan cry even harder. Unexpectedly, Susan collapsed onto the ground. She was sobbing so hard that she could not walk. The sun was beaming on all of them and out of the corner of his eye, peter saw Caspian coming. Peter beckoned for him to come help Susan.

" Susan! What on earth has happened to you?" Susan raised her head, which had been buried in peters arm. She didn't speak a word, but instead, threw her arms around Caspian (he had knelt down to help her). " Shh… Shh…" Caspian soothed as he rocked Susan back and forth in his arms. Finally, Susan raised her head.

" Aslan, I can't go back." Susan sobbed. " I had just gotten used to living in England. It was so hard to adjust. Then we got transported back to Narnia. And I've just gotten used to living here again." Aslan looked at her.

" That is not the real reason you don't want to leave, Queen Susan." They all looked down at Susan, whose cheeks had turned bright red.

" Well, I… I Think… I think I'm in love." Susan said looking embarrassed. Peter looked at her like she was insane. Aslan was simply smiling and Caspian was looking down at her happily.

" Who is it, Susan?" Peter asked. Susan turned to look at Caspian who nodded his head.

" Caspian". Susan said. Peter looked at her than turned hid gaze to Caspian.

" Aslan, High King Peter, we really do love each other, I don't think I'd be able to bear it if Susan and I were separated". Caspian said, hugging Susan close to him.

" Peter, do you really want to stay?" Aslan questioned. Peter looked down at Susan. Who was weeping in Caspian's arms now. Then he looked at Caspian who was looking at him pleadingly. Finally, he turned over to Aslan.

" Susan is right. We did just get used to living in England before we were transported back to Narnia. We know that our reign here is over. But I do remember you telling us at our coronation so long ago: Once a king or queen of narnia, always a king or queen of narnia. Please let us stay Aslan."

" I did say that. I will let you stay, but you will never be able to return home again. Do you understand that?"

" Yes" Peter said.

" Susan?"

"Yes, I understand."

" Very well then."

xxxxxx

" I can't believe You didn't tell me!" Peter yelled.

"Tell you _what_." Susan snapped back.

"That you liked Caspian!"

" I don't have to tell you every little thing in my life Peter! I'm sixteen! I can look after myself!

" Susan, what if he breaks your heart?'

" What's life without a little risk, Peter? I know you worry for me, but trust me i give you full power to slap him if he hurts me." Peter felt some what re-asurred now,but he was going to do anything he could to protect his little sister.

" Let's go to the town meeting now."

" Alright, Susan."

xxxxxx

Peter was sucked into deep thought. He was standing on the balcony that looked over the palace gardens. Why did Susan like Caspian, he wondered. Then he saw Susan and Caspian out in the garden, just walking. Then Caspian spoke.

" Lucy seems to be estatic that we love each other"

" She's such a sweet girl that way. Always thinking about others. She certainly lives up to her title, Lucy the valiant."

" Ahh, my queen, do you know that you live up to your title? Susan", he paused for a moment to cup her chin in his hands" The gentle". Then he bent down to kiss her. Peter could fell the heat in his face. The kiss he was observing was so tender and gentle, their lips moving in sync. He couldn't help but wonder, will Susan get pregnant before she's married? Then he scolded himself for thinking such a thought. Susan knew how to use her head. But looking at them together actually softened his heart. They seemed to fit perfectly together. And he couldn't help but hope that they would get married someday. He smiled and walked back into his room. He quickly undressed and but on his night clothes and crawled into the soft feather bed. He hoped that someday he would find someone to love just like Susan had.

**So what do you think? this is my first Fanfic ever so be nice Plz. I would really appreciate it if you reviewed and told me how to improve or if this sucks so far. Thanks! i love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sickness (Sorry this document got mixed up with another one. this is the actual title)

Everyone was sitting around the table eating their breakfast. It was a quiet morning, not tense, but peaceful. Susan and Caspian kept stealing glances and smiles at each other. Susan was sitting across from Caspian and beside Edmund who couldn't quit figure out what was going on between Susan and Caspian. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

" Alright! What is going on?" He said staring at Susan and Caspian. They looked at each other again, and Susan burst out laughing.

" I'm so sorry Ed! I forgot to tell you! Everyone else knows except for you!" Susan said in between giggles. Peter rolled his eyes.

" Their in love Edmund. Hasn't it been obvious?" Peter said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

" But why are you smiling like that, Susan? Are you pregnant?" Edmund joked, with the goofiest grin ever on his face. Susan was_ not _amused.

" That's not funny, Ed! I know how to use my head." This time it was Caspian's turn to laugh.

" That is probably the fiercest face I've ever seen you give one of your family members!"

" Alright, enough humor at my expense!"

" Susan, I just had a brilliant Idea!" Said Lucy, who had been silent all through breakfast. Right now she was jumping, excitedly, in her seat.

" What is it Lu?" Susan asked.

" All of us could go horse back riding today! Everybody!"

" That's a very good idea Lucy!" Edmund told her. " I've been dying to ride around here."

" Then it's settled! Let's all go change into our riding gear." Peter said excitedly. They all knew he loved riding horses.

After they were all done their breakfast, they all went to their chambers. When susan went into hers, she paused to look at the ivory horn. She traced over the delicate carvings with her finger tips, almost afraid that if she grabbed it, the horn would shatter. Susan was so grateful for the horn. Then she remembered that she had to put on a different outfit for riding. walking over to her wardrobe, she paused and picked up a navy blue gown. After slipping of the gown she had intended to wear today, she gazed at her self in the mirror, making sure that her corsets were tight enough. Then wondering if Caspian would ever remove her corset... She then snapped back into reality. Putting on the under dress for the gown which peaked out from underneath the over gown. It was on of her favourite dresses. It was made of lighter fabric than most of her gowns and had white embroidery on it. Susan slipped on a pair of soft leather shoes and grabbed her bow and arrows (just in case). She also, carefully, picked up the horn. Then ran out to the stables.

" What took you so long Su?" Edmund asked her. " We've been waiting for 5 minutes!"

" 5 minutes won't kill you" Susan replied. Then she suddenly felt a wave of heat and dizziness pass over her. But she ignored it and got onto her palomino named Dream.

" So, Susan... have you and Caspian kissed yet?" Lucy asked impatiently once they had started riding.

" Well, aren't you trying to be sneaky." Susan said knowing this was killing Lucy not to know.

" Please tell! Come on, Susan Please!" Lucy begged.

" Oh, alright! Yes, We have kissed."

" How romantic." Lucy said, pretending to sway.

" Come on, let's go catch up to the boys!" Susan felt another wave of dizziness, but again ignored it. She looked over to Lucy and smiled, then they both raced to catch up to the rest.

" I thought you would never catch up" Caspian said, as she pulled up between Caspian and Peter.

" I was having a little chat with Lucy." Susan countered.

" And..." Peter said, trying to get Susan to continue.

" She was being very sneaky."

" That's what little sisters are for!" Lucy shouted. Everybody could only smile at the youngest Pevensie. All of sudden Susan felt another wave of dizziness that would not go away.

" Peter I-" Then everything blacked out.

xxxxxx

" Susan, are you awake? Susan..." Susan quickly opened her eyes. But everything was still blurry. All she could manage was a few groans. She felt so sick. She could barely keep her eyes open...

" Susan!" This voice belonged to somebody familiar, somebody she'd known for a long time. Susan forced herself to open her eyes. She was in the medical ward at the telmarine castle. Then she remembered. They had been horse back riding and she had felt sick. And she had been wearing her favourite dress. She looked down and noticed that she was wearing a light cotton night gown now. She screamed. Not a scream of pain, but a scream of anger. She had been so happy then she ruined it because she was sick.

" Susan, your alright. Your alright! Your safe just a small fever!" That's when she noticed that all her siblings, her love and Aslan, were all gathered around the bed she was in.

" Fever?" Was Susan's answer.

" Yes, my queen." A nurse said as she laid a cool cloth over her forehead. " It's nothing to worry about, though. You should be well enough to walk in a few days."

" So I cant' walk?" Susan asked

" Ai, the fever has affected your legs, but not to worry, I deal with this type of fever all the time." The nurse gave her a sympathetic look. This made Susan feel down. " Now I'll leave and let you spend some time with your family." And the nurse exited after making sure Susan's temperature wasn't to high.

" Hello". Susan said looking around.

"Susan! I was so worried! You suddenly collapsed and we didn't know what to do! We just rushed you back here and let the nurse take care of you! YOu have been asleep for two days!" Caspian said picking up her fragile hand an kissing it gently.

" It's all right, Caspian I'll be fine." Susan re-assured him, giving him a weak smile.

"You gave us the scare there, Su." Peter said looking at her sadly.

" I only feel a bit weak right now and I'm sure the nurses will look after me."

" Susan, would you like me to get any books for you?"

" Thanks, Ed. But I only feel like sleeping."

" Then let us leave Queen Susan to rest, Sons of Adam and Daughter of eve." Aslan advised. Just then the nurse came in with a steaming bowl of soup. After removing the cloth on Susan's fore head, She slowly fed susan the soup.

" Goodbye, Susan. We'll visit you later." Lucy said, awkwardly giving Susan a hug.

" Goodbye everyone."

xxxxxx

When they had all left, they sat down to dinner. Nobody felt like talking, even though they tried to start conversations. Even the servants were quiet. Susan's fever had taken a toll on everyone. They could only hope that she would recover quickly.

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed! They made me very happy. I will try to update as fast as I can but I can't make any promises! I love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: With only hope

" Lucy, where is your cordial?" Edmund asked.

" I'm not sure. I've misplaced it. Why?"

" I think Susan's going to need it." Lucy stopped playing with her toy and looked up. Her eyes had gone wide with fear. She got up and ran right out of the room. " Hey! Lucy! Wait!"Edmund called after her. When Lucy entered Susan's room all she could do was stare. Poor Susan was so weak and frail from not eating to much, that she had gotten thin, was paler than she normally was and had dark circles under her eyes.

" Susan!" Lucy cried, running over and hugging Susan. " Don't you dare give up! I'm to little to lose you!" Lucy had started crying into Susan's arm. She could easily hear her laboured breath. " I'm going to find my cordial! And until then all of us are keeping an eye on you! The nurse said that she delt with this illness all the time. But you were supposed to recover a week ago! Edmund, go tell the others that we are going to take care of her now, we are going to cook all her meals, and nurse her!" Lucy cried still weeping, when the nurse came in.

" Oh! Your majesty! I didn't expect to see you here! I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave. This excitement is not good for the Queen's recovery." The nurse said.

" I'm not leaving Susan."

" Don't you want her to recover?"

" I do, and that is why we are dismissing you." Lucy stated simply.

" _What_!?" The nurse said. " I have giving up loads of my time to make her-"

" Sicker?" Edmund had come back with Caspian and Peter.

" You claimed that her fever was very common and would only take her a few days to recover. It's been a week and a half." Caspian said, having and angered expression on his face. The nurse seemed to shift uncomfortably. " She looks sicker than when she started off. What medicine are you giving her?"

" The best kind I could find, your majesty."

" We have reason to believe that you have been feeding Queen Susan poisonous berries. The head chef told us that she found a pot that had some poisonous berries being brewed in it." The nurse had turned red.

"You stole my cordial, didn't you? That's why I can't find it." Lucy said. " Why did you do all this?" The nurse just laughed.

" I did it! I did it all! I poisoned the Queens food on that day, so she would become sick. Then while you all went out, I went into the Queen's room and stole the fire flower cordial. Then in the broth I fed the Queen every day, I added a little bit of the poisonous berries, so that she would get sicker. I was planning on making her recover yesterday, but the cordial doesn't work."

" The cordial only works when Lucy uses it. She has Narnia blood in her." Peter said. " Why did you want to make her sick and then recover her?"

" Because then you all would be forever grateful that I saved your dear little Queen. Most likely, you would have asked me if there was anything I would like in return. I would have said land and money." The nurse said now looking ashamed.

" Give me the cordial." Lucy said, with a tone of authority. " Give it to me. _Now."_

" No."

" Give it to her!" Peter said, drawing his sword. The nurse hesitated before pulling out the cordial and handing it to Lucy. As soon as Lucy got the bottle, she unscrewed the cap and ran over to Susan. Pouring one drop in her mouth, she watched Susan close her eyes and and swallow the juice. Finally, Susan opened her eyes, the colour returning to her cheeks every second.

" Lucy! You saved me!" Susan got out of the bed and flung her arms around Lucy. She did the exact same to Peter and Edmund. When she came to Caspian, she smiled then went up to kiss him.

" Ew. Get a room. " Edmund said, while Peter stood there awkwardly and Lucy thought this was histarical so she was having a fit of giggles. When Susan pulled away, Caspian looked quite dazed. Then Peter spoke.

" I can't believe you made the Queen sick. I'm going to ban you from the castle. If you ever come back the punishment will be death. Does everyone agree?"

" Yes." They all agreed in unison.

" Now go! Never come back or you know what happens!" Peter said while the nurse got up and rushed out of the room. But not before giving everyone a cold glance. " Thank god your better, Su. The whole castle seemed down because you were sick. The fauns weren't even talking to us. Just giving us I- feel- so- bad- for- you smiles. Now we should have a celebration!" Peter said, smiling.

" Well, let's not stand here! Let's go get ready!" Lucy exclaimed.

xxxxxx

Everything was prepared. All the food was laid out and Everyone was waiting for Susan and Lucy to make their grand entrance down the staircase. Caspian had his hand in his pocket fingering the ring inside his pocket. _You will do it_. He thought to himself. Even though he was nervous, he still was also joyful and excited. Just then, everyone turned toward the grand staircase. There were a few comments here and there like:

" Oh! They look gorgeous." or

" How pretty they are!" Caspian got his first glance at the two girls. Lucy did look stunning in her silver dress. And her hair was pulled back with a silver ribbon braided into it. Then he looked over to Susan. He could not think of any words to describe his love. She was wearing a gold dress with 3/4 sleeves and it was a V- neck that had a white under layer. Her Dark brown hair was in waves, like the day they went to see if the telmarine people would go to the Islands.

" Hello there, love." Caspian greeted her looking over her whole body. Then he noticed she was wearing topaz earings. He loved her to much to let her go.

" I can't believe you are throwing a party just for my recovery!"

" You deserve it." Then Some music came on. Susan recognized it as one of her favourite dances from when she was in the golden age of Narnia.

" Caspian, do you know this dance?"

" Are you asking me to dance?"

" Yes!"

" Well what are we waiting for?" With that, Caspian grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. Waiting for the right time to start, they got into their positions to begin the waltz. They started doing complex steps and twirls, but they both did it with such grace that everyone around them couldn't help but watch.

" After this dance, will you walk to the balcony with me?" Caspian asked.

" Of course." Was Susan's immediate reaction. They kept on spinning and dancing until the last notes lingered in the air. After they had done the polite thing and bowed/ curtsied to each other, they exited the dance floor arm in arm. No one seemed to notice that they were going to the balcony. As soon as they both got there, Caspian pulled Susan into a deep, passionate kiss. When they broke apart, both were gasping for air. " Wow." Susan said.

" There is something I Would like to ask you, Susan." Caspian said nervously. This made Susan nervous to, so she had to start taking deep breaths.

" Yes?" Was all she could manage.

" Well, we've been through a lot together." Caspian said starting to kneel down. " I was wondering if... you will marry me?" Caspian said as he took out a gold band, with three sparkling diamonds on it. Susan was shocked. And over joyed.

" Of course I'll marry you!" Susan cried, throwing herself into his arms. Then planting a long kiss on his lips. I couldn't be happier, she thought.

**Soooooo, what do you guys think? All those reviews made me happy. I'm sorry I couldn't update this sooner, but it's almost the end of the school year and we have 2 huge projects to do and I just got 2 kittens so I've been playing with them. Luv ya guys!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing from narnia

Chapter 4: Telling the them

Susan and Caspian were still out in the garden. Still in their embrace, whispering to each other. Then a sudden thought popped up in Susan's mind. What were they going to tell Peter and the others? Caspian felt Susan tense up.

" What is it, love?"

"what are we going to tell everyone?" Susan asked, nervously.

" I'm not really concerned about what other people think. But your brother Peter might over react. Should we wait until tomorrow morning at breakfast?" Caspian suggested.

" Yes. I think that will be the best option. Thank you."

" For what?"

"Susan, you are special."

" So are you, Caspian." Susan said, leaning up to kiss him. It was a sweet kiss. When they broke apart, They both smiled.

" Shall we go dance?" Caspian asked, breaking the silence. Susan smiled and nodded. They went and danced three dances before going to sit with Peter, Lucy and Edmund.

" Where were you?" Peter asked, suspisciously.

" Out on the balcony." Susan answered, while pouring herself a glass of water.

" Doing what?" Edmund said, with a goofy grin on his face. " Kissing?" Susan narrowed her eyes.

" Actually, we were_ talking_."

" You must have talked for an awful long time, Su. Because were going to end the party now." Lucy said.

" I'm sorry, Lu." Susan said. " I hope you didn't feel neglected."

" I was fine. Don't worry."

" Well, I'm exuasted. So I'm going to bed" Susan said.

xxxxxx

Everyone had gone home now. The castle was now quiet and Susan was standing out on her balcony, thinking about the events this evening. It had been the best night of her life so far. Susan was so deep in thought that she didn't hear anyone come in. She only noticed that someone was there when she felt two arms snake around her waist.

" Hello there, love." Caspian said, grinning.

" Caspian! Don't do that! You could give me a heart attack,you know!"

" Sorry." He said, still grinning.

" What are you doing here?" Susan asked. " Not that I don't enjoy your company, but if Peter comes in here- which he sometimes does- I'm going to get in big trouble and you will be walking of here with a black eye."

" Well I missed you and Peter is fast asleep. I heard him snoring when I walked by his bedroom." Caspian answered.

" Alright then. Come inside. It's getting cold and this is a summer night dress so it's not very warm." With that they both walked back inside Susan's room. When they were both sitting on Susan's bed. " So, I'm curious to know how you got here. The castle is heavily gaurded." Susan asked.

" Well it's something called a white lie."

" Caspian! What did you tell them?"

" I told them I needed to go told them I needed to go to the library and that there was a short cut I could take. I also told that I knew another short cut to get back to my room because they didn't look very convinced." Susan rolled her eyes.

" You can be just as bad as Peter and Edmund!" Caspian chuckled. " I don't have an extra bed!" Caspian smirked. Susan sighed an rolled her eyes again. " What are me and Lucy going to do with you boys?" Susan said, jokingly. Caspian shrugged and leaned down to kiss Susan. " Wait. Before you kiss me, we are _not_ going to get carried away. Alright?" Caspian nodded, Then closed the gap between them. The kiss they shared was very different then all the other ones. This one was more passionate. They both found it very hard to control them selves. When they broke apart, Susan lay back on the bed all she could manage was " Wow". Then Caspian kissed her again. Susan couldn't control herself any longer. Susan's hands went to the buttons on Caspian's shirt and Caspian fumbled with the ribbons on Susan's night gown. They both finally finished unbuttoning each others clothing and slipped it off. Memorizing each others bodies, Caspian let out a small groan. " Shh!"

" Sorry."

" I don't think that I'm ready for... this. Can we please wait until were married?" Susan asked, getting her night gown and putting it back on.

" That's fine." Caspian replied.

" Well, Good night then." Susan said.

" Good night, love." Caspian said, Blowing out the candle on the bedside table, hoping that Peter wouldn't freak.

xxxxxx

Everyone was quietly eating their breakfast, with bits of conversation here and there. Susan put down her knife and fork.

" Excuse me, may you all leave? I'd like to have a private word with my family and King Caspian." Susan said, smiling to the maids.

" Yes, my Queen." They murmured before exiting.

" So... I have some good news." Susan began. Lucy perked up at this. " Last night when Caspian and I were out on the balcony, talking... um... he... he asked me to marry him." All of the Pevensie siblings heads shot up when hearing this. " And I said yes." Susan finished, showing her engagement ring to them.

" Oh, Susan! I'm so happy for you!" Lucy exclaimed, running over to give Susan a hug.

" Wow! Congratulations you two!" Edmund said smiling. Susan looked over to Peter. He had an expression of shock on his face.

" Peter? What do you think?" This seemed to pull Peter out of his shock.

" I think that it's not me who should give you consent to marry. It's your choice, not mine. You can get married." Peter said.

" Thank you." Susan said, getting up and giving Peter a gentle hug even tough he tried to pull away.

" I'm going to my room." All of the Pevensie's watched Peter get up and leave. Susan felt horrible.

" I think I'll go to mine as well. Don't worry, Caspian, I have to go write a letter." She said, getting up and exiting quietly.

xxxxxx

Now Susan was finally in her room, sitting at her writing desk, which she barely used. Gripping the quill, she finally began to write.

_Dear Peter,_

_ I hope that my news this morning has not caused chaos. I'm really sorry Peter! But we love each other very much. Maybe you need to get to know Caspian a bit more. But don't you remember what I said before? If he hurts me, you can punch him. With or without your blessing, I'm going to marry him. I'm sorry if this inconvieninced you with this letter._

_ Love, _

_ Susan_

Susan put down her quill and ran to Peter's room to find him standing on his balcony. She walked over to him and put the letter on the railing.

" Please read this." She whispered, Then left. Peter opened the letter, read it carefully twice, before sitting down to write one back.

**So What do you think! I'm sorry I haven't updated the story for a week but I've been really busy with school! My evil math teacher gave us 3 projects!! Any way thanks to all the people that reviewed! I appreciate it! Please review! Luv ya!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews people! heres chapter 5! I'm so sorry that I haven't update in, like, a month. But I went to summer camp which was a month and theres no electricity there.

Chapter 5: Under standings and wedding plans

_Dear Susan,_

_I am happy for you to get married. I was just in shock that you were getting married so soon. I always knew you would end up marrying him anyway. Of course with my protective side, I still see all of you as children and want to protect you for as long as I can. 16 is a young age to get married at. But things work differently here then they do on earth. So you can go on ahead and get married. And I won't stop you._

_ Peter_

Susan read the letter time and time again. every time she read it, it made her smile and laugh, she was so happy. She had showed it to Caspian, who had picked her up and twirled her around once he had read it.

But now they had to go to a town meeting which they had called so they could announce that they were getting married. Once everyone was there, Caspian began speaking.

" My good citizens, I have a very special announcement." The people started to murmur at what this could be about. Susan stood up to silence them, but without doing any gestures, they immeditaley fell silent. " I would like to announce that I, King Caspian X and Queen Susan the gentle, are engaged." He finished.

" To be married?" One citizen asked. Caspian nodded his head. The crowd broke out into cheers. And started to go up to Susan and Caspian, asking Susan to show them the ring, and the men were giving Caspian slaps on the back.

" The wedding will take place three months from now." Susan shouted over all the cheering. " At the throne room in the telmarine castle."

" Wait." All the Pevensies and Caspian turned to see Aslan walking towards them. " In the time I have been gone, I have been reconstructing Cair Paravel. Would you like to get married there?" Aslan asked. Susan's eyes were watering when she answered.

" Oh, Aslan! I always hoped I'd be able to get married at Cair Paravel! But since it was in ruins..." Susan trailed off.

" Caspian, do you agree with Susan?"

" Of course!"

" Well, that's settled." Peter said. " Come on, you two, theres lot's of wedding plans to get to in three months time." And boy was he right.

xxxxx

" Do you want roses or lilies, my Queen?" One of the maids asked Susan. Susan responded with lilies please before turning to another maid who was asking her what colour scheme she wanted.

" Pale blue and gold."

" Would you like lace on Queen Lucie's dress?"

" Ah, no. She prefers her dress plain."

" Queen Susan, your dress is ready."

" Thank you. I'll be there in a moment." Susan sighed. There was a month until the wedding and there was a bunch of last minute plans to do. It gave her a head ache. Every day after she and Lucy were done with the planning they had been given, Caspian would come in to her room and laugh at how she always was lying down. Then he would kiss her and leave to go get ready for dinner. _It's sweet of him_. Susan thought as she pushed open the door to the tailors room. And as soon as she entered she had to stop. " Wow." Was all she could say.

" Do you like your dress, Your highness?" The tailor asked her.

" It's beautiful! I love it!" The dress was beautiful. It had a square neck line with 3/4 sleeves. The bodice had tiny diamonds sewn onto it and at the end of her sleeves, more diamonds were embroidered into it.

" Isn't it gorgeous?" Lucy asked.

" It's so pretty."

" Now it's time to go back to the wedding plans." Susan smiled and sighed at her sister.

* * *

Finally Lucy and Susan were finished with the wedding plans for the day. It was giving Susan more of a headache than ever because of all the last minute fittings for the gowns. Not that It took that much effort with the dress it was just the wretched head pieces that they were having trouble with. When Susan got to the door of her be chamber, Peter was Pacing back and forth in front of the door.

" Peter?" He jumped up in surprise, not realizing that she was there.

" Susan... Um... I was... I was wondering... well If I could..."

" Wondering if you could take dad's place and walk me down the aisle?" Susan said while Peter was blushing.

" Well... yeah. That is, if you'd prefer that Edmund walked you down..."

" Peter, Peter, Peter. Whatever are we going to do with you? I'd much rather you give me away. Besides, even though Edmund is very understanding, your the brother I'm closest too. I was going ask you If you would walk me down the aisle." Susan concluded, pulling Peter into a tight embrace. Peter tried to fight her but then just gave up and hugged her back. He was actually excited and happy for the wedding. He knew how much Susan wanted this and it wasn't his place to be the bossy older brother anymore. And now he was ready to accept that Susan was ready to move away from the protective circle that he made sure all of his siblings were in.

" Just be careful Susan."

" Don't worry Peter. I'll be fine." She said giving him a reassuring smile before slipping away into her chambers to get ready at supper.

* * *

At dinner the family was back to there normal state since Susan had talked to Peter.

" I have special announcement!" Susan chirped. Everyone focused there attention on the gentle queen. " So Peter and I had a conversation today and... He's going to the one walking me down the aisle!" Susan said, obviously happy about her decision.

" What about me?" Edmund asked quietly. Susan looked into his eyes and could tell that he was hurt.

" Oh, Ed. It's best if Peter gives me away for this. You know it was hard for him to accept that Caspian and I were getting married." Susan said, sounding very sorry indeed.

" You can walk me down the Aisle at my wedding." Lucy said. Edmund looked up from his plate.

" Really?"

"Of course." Susan shot a grateful glance at Lucy. Edmund seemed to be appeased. And they all parted on good terms. Which hadn't happened for a while.

* * *

**So tell me if you love it or hated it or whatever you want to say. Thank you for all the reviews and feed back I have been getting an****d thanks to anyone who reads this poorly- written story. I really have to start developing my skills but I'm still young. Who knows? Maybe I'll be the next J.K. Rowling :) Luv ya all! **


End file.
